digimon_vfandomcom-20200214-history
Yamato Ishida
As a child, Matt was trapped in what seemed to be an endless nightmare. His father was constantly gone, his baby brother got all the attention, and his mother molested him every night. Every time he tried to tell anyone what was happening, he was either ignored or told he was lying. It wasn't until he was arrested for attacking another student in elementary school that the police discovered what was happening. Nancy was arrested and found not guilty of rape. In fear of what would happen, Matt found his father's gun and shot Nancy in the head. While in surgery to save her life, a tumor was discovered in her frontal lobe, affecting her judgement. Upon waking up, Nancy confessed to the rape of her son. Matt's father tried to get Matt some therapy with Dr. Eliza Holloway, but due to the costs of the divorce, he was forcd to move to Odaiba and was unable to continue the thereapy. Therefore, Matt never got the help he needed, withdrawing into an angry, rebellious child. The worst was yet to come, as nightmares about his mother began turning into nightmares about his brother. Unable to stop himself, Matt found himself wondering if he only loved his brother, or if the evil that had infected his mother was now a part of him. All during the Digidestined's adventures in the Digital World, he alternately tried to protct TK from the dangers around them and the danger of being around him. When Tai vanished after fighting Etemon, leaving Matt in charge of the group, he wasn't sure if he could control himself. Fearing for TK's safety, Matt abandonded him at the amusement park and left on his own. After a while, he found himself at Digitamamon's Diner where he reunited with Joe and Gomamon. Days turned to weeks and weeks turned to months, but Matt found someting that kept the nightmares at bay - Joe. He became Joe's lover, confessing everthing that had happend to him. Not only did Joe not make fun of him, but he believed Matt was telling the truth. When Tai and TK showed up to reunite the group, Matt worried about what would happen when he was outed, so he denied everything, claiming only friendship, and never presuing a relationship with Joe again. As a teen, Matt agreed to date Sora , only accepting her offer because he couldn't stand making her upset. He spent the whole relationship pining for Joe and waiting for Sora to break up with him. For a year they dated, and during that time the Teenage Wolves went on tour with Mimi as a special guest vocalist. On a Christmas Eve concert, Mimi was discovered by a talent agent and the Teenage Wolves broke up. Matt, upset at the news, got drunk and followed Sora to a love hotel. Sora attempted to persue a sexual relationship, but it only triggered a flashback in Matt's mind and he physically attacked her, breaking up with her. Trying to find a relationship that had any chance of working, Matt slept with a man from TK's basketball team, Reiichi Chabo. But Reiichi was only looking for a good time, and the next day announced to the whole school what had happened. Word spread fast and Matt decided that he was only good enough for one-night stands. He drank to unconsciousness and slept with anything that moved. It took an intervention from his brother in 2007 for him to realize how his life would end if he continued the way he was. He decided to pull hismelf out of his depression, getting tutoring help from Joe and Izzy . In 2008, at his high schoold graduation, his father puched Matt to finally tell TK about his mother's abuse, something he had been hiding from TK his whole life. TK refused to believe Matt, accusing him of lying and being bitter about the divorce. TK stop speaking to Matt, sending him back into his depression. In 2009, Matt gets back together with his old band to do a "reunion tour" along with Mimi, who had achived pop idol status. Mimi asks Matt out and they begin dating, however, Matt is unaware that this is only a publicity stunt by Mimi's manager. He tries to make it work, almost killing himself when he thinks he pushed her to pass out from exhaustion. Mimi, unable to keep the secret, tells Matt that they weren't really together, and he leaves the hospital, running into Davis, who is coming home from his bachelor party. To get his mind off Mimi, Matt takes Davis to a tattoo parlor, getting a yinyang symbol on his right shoulder. More determined than ever, Matt enteres Tokyo University, working on obtaining and aerospace degree. He kept to himself, spending all his time studying. He worked hard, graduating with honors, being accpted by NASA as an astronaut. At his graduation party, he drank too much and found who he thought was Joe, but was in actuality Sora. He confessed that he was still in love and that he wanted to ge together, passing out on the bed. A few days later, Sora came to him, telling him she was pregnant with his child. So he gave up on NASA to be a father to Hanako , his daughter, and Tsukuyomi , his son, working at Suiichi's Auto Garag in Odaiba. Shortly after Tsukuyomi's birth, Sora began to accuse Matt of molesting his daughter just like Nancy had molested him. In 2025, unable to take it anymore, Matt shoots himself in the head, amazingly missing hiting anything vital. He recooperates at Joe's where he finally rekindles the relationship, becoming a secondary father-figure to his son, Aiko. Due to the brain damage he sustained from the gunshot, his hands shake and he has trouble with his fine motor skills. Timeline 1989: Yamato is born 1993: Nancy begins to sexually abuse Yamato; he begins going by his nickname, Matt 1996: Digimon Adventure Pilot takes place 1997: Matt shoots Nancy to protect himself and his brother; Nancy is found to have a brain tumor and her behavior returns to normal after it is removed; Nancy and Malcolm divorce Digimon Adventure 1999: During ep. 23, "WereGarurumon's Diner", Matt and Joe begin sleeping together, ending the relationship when Tai and TK show up 2000: Our War Game; during Golden Week, the kids give up their crest powers 2001: 1000 Year Seal drama CD; Letter drama CD; Matt finds Malcolm's bass guitar while visiting his grandmother for the summer; Matt starts the Teenage Wolves; has his hair grown out by winter 2002: Malcolm buys Matt a new bass guitar Digimon Adventure 02 2003: Valentine's Day drama CD; 02 ends; Diaboromon Strikes Back!; recieves another cassette from Serenity; takes up smoking 2004: Digital World is permanently closed; Tai lives with Matt for a few weeks after getting kicked out of his house; Goes on tour with the Teenage Wolves with Mimi as a backup/guest vocalist; Matt breaks upwith/attacks Sora in a love hotel when she tries to sleep with him; begins his downward spiral by drinking 2005: Matt is kicked out of the Teenage Wolves, Yutaka takes it and relabels it The TEEN-AGE WOLVES; Matt beats up Joe's dad and is banned from their apartment; attends Mimi's party 2006: Returns to the Dark Ocean 2007: TK holds an intervention for Matt, showing him the end of his novel; Matt finds space interesting and gets tutoring from Joe and Izzy 2008: At his high school graduation, Matt tells TK he was abused by Nancy and they stop talking to each other 2009: TEEN-AGE WOLVES have a reunion tour; Matt and Mimi date; gets drunk and gets a yinyang tattoo on his shoulder as a wedding gift to Davis 2013: Matt graduates college and is accepted into NASA; he confesses his love to "Joe" at his party and the next day Sora's mother engages them; Matt marries Sora and takes a job at an auto garage; Matt is cut off fom all friends 2014: Hanako is born; Matt is cut off from all family 2017: Matt takes Hanako to the park and rekindles with TK; Sora announces she is pregnant again and begins accusing Matt of molesting Hanako; Matt breaks a mirror, leaving his right knuckles scarred; Sora gives birth to Tsukuyomi 2018: Matt takes Tsukuyomi in for vaccinations and meets Tomaru 2020: Matt begins calling Joe in secret 2021: Matt refuses to visit a relapsed Nancy so he and TK stop talking again 2023: Matt becomes owner of auto garage 2024: No Children 2025: Walking in the Dark; Matt initiates the divorce and attempts suicide; he moves in with Joe and begins dating him; Matt is accepted into JAXA; at Nancy's funeral,he breaks TK's nose Category:Digidestined Category:Human